


little light

by crippling_depression



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Light Angst, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crippling_depression/pseuds/crippling_depression
Summary: Alex and Maggie's trip takes a turn when they get in a car accident. Alex is taken to Grey Sloan memorial hospital, making her come face to face with her past and potentially risking her future.ORAnother Lexie Grey to Alex Danvers fic because I will never be over Lexie Grey





	1. Chapter 1

The only thing that could wake up Maggie Sawyer before the sunrise was neck kisses from Alex. And this morning, she needed a lot of them to wake up at four in the morning so they could catch their 7:30 flight to Seattle. Alex was hesitant and resisted the idea of going to the conference in the Pacific Northwest and why? Maggie still didn't know. Eventually she was worn down and agreed to go. Alex's mind set throughout this whole trip was going to be "Seattle is a big place. The odds of running into anyone is slim." She calculated the exact odds and reminded herself of them every time the trip was brought up. I mean, how could she say no to those dimples?

They arrived at their gate a little early and settled in some uncomfortable seats. Maggie got coffee for them and luckily, the flight was smooth and easy. Maggie fell asleep not even ten minutes after the plane took off and slept soundly with her head rested on Alex's shoulder until she had to wake up for landing. Alex gently stroked Maggie's cheek to wake her up like she did for almost two years now. Mostly-asleep Maggie used to swat her hand away but quickly came to realize it was the best way to be woken up and was even disappointed when she woke up any other way.

As soon as they landed at the SeaTac airport, Alex started noting what was the same. Eight years have gone by fast but so far, not much has changed. Maggie could clearly sense the nerves coming from her girlfriend and silently grabbed Alex's hand for comfort.

Maggie had no idea why Alex was so shaken by Seattle but she didn't dig. After three years of being together, she learned not to. Hell, Maggie should be more nervous about this trip, considering her plans to propose. Dinner at the Space Needle (reserved a month before), overpriced food with a view of the city, it's perfect. And if she says no, both of them have a reason to never come back.

After enduring some grueling traffic in the back of an uber, they got settled in their airbnb on Capitol Hill. Maggie did some research before their trip and discovered it was the gayest place in the city. She could see by the rainbow flags in every shop window and the rainbow cross walks that her research was completely right. It was already one and they were both starving. They ended up at some hole-in-the-wall pizza place by where they were staying, and explored the city a little. For a few hours, Alex could forget that she once knew these streets like the back of her hand. They ventured over and explored some tourist spots, like Pikes Place market and the big wheel. Maggie pointed out some antique store across the street where they spent almost two hours in the warehouse of old Time magazines and furniture. They made it back to their place for the week by seven and changed for their reservation at eight. Maggie didn't tell Alex where they were going to dinner, but just said, "Wear something nice."

The car pulled up to the Space Needle and Alex's eyes went wide. "This is where we're eating?"

"Yeah there's a restaurant at the top. Why? You afraid of heights, Danvers?" She teased.

Alex grabbed her girlfriend's tie and brought her lips to Maggie's for a chaste kiss, "It's perfect."

Maggie gave a content hum, "A lot like you." She said with a wink, "now, we should head up." She tipped the driver and grabbed Alex's hand to lead her through the crowd.

During the elevator ride up, while they were being seated at their table, while they were ordering their food, Maggie was fidgeting with the box in her suit jacket pocket that held her grandmother's ring inside. Before they brought the food out, Maggie decided she was done waiting and got down on one knee. Alex cried and said yes, much to Maggie's relief. And maybe Alex's too. From now on, Seattle held a new meaning to her. It no longer reminded her of her past, but of her future with this amazing woman. That's all Alex could think about on their ride back to the apartment.

But any dreams of forgotten pasts were crushed by a semi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll post chapter 2 really soon. I'd love to know your thoughts in the comments or on tumblr (they fuel me tbh) 
> 
> catch me on tumblr: @whatever-queer


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie woke up in the back of a crushed car with an unconscious Alex. She tried waking her up and called an ambulance for the uber driver and her girlfriend, no.... her fiancé. She rode with her in the back of that ambulance to Grey Sloan memorial hospital where Alex was swept away by a few doctors. She watched them work on Alex for only a few seconds before a red headed woman gasped and yelled for someone to page Meredith. Maggie just stood to the side. Alex woke up for a second and immediately was panicking when the red headed doctor held her down and calmed her saying, "Lexie, you're safe. You're in the hospital, Mer is on her way." And with that, she fell unconscious once more.

It was then that someone noticed Maggie was still there and escorted her to the waiting room, where she gave as much information on Alex as she could. But she couldn't stop asking herself why that woman called her Lexie. She was pulled out of her thoughts by one of the doctors yelling.

"What the hell is this, April?!"

"Mer, please. We're gonna run some tests, but I thought you should see before we did." The red head, April, said in a normal voice.

"Why? Because she kind of looks like my sister? You're crazy if you think that's Lexie in there because, in case you forgot, Lexie is dead."

April sighed and shook her head, "Give me an hour or so and we'll know for sure."

That conversation left Maggie feeling sick to her stomach for some reason. About thirty minutes later, a short woman with brown hair walked up to Maggie, "You're with..." she looked at the chart, "Alex Danvers?"

"Yeah is she okay? Can I see her?"

"She's stable for now, still asleep. We're going to keep her here until she wakes up and we'll have to see if surgery is necessary when she does."

"But can I see her?"

The doctor gave her a smile and nodded, "Sure. If you'll just follow me."

When they arrived at the room, there were a few doctors crowded around it, looking in the window. They scattered when the doctor, Shepherd, Maggie had learned, walked towards them. Maggie was led into the room where she sat down next to Alex and grabbed her hand. Doctor Shepherd gave a brief rundown of Alex's injuries. "I'm sorry, before I continue, I need to know who you are to the patient."

"She's my fiancé," Maggie stated with tears brimming her eyes but she kept her composure while the doctor was present.

———

Outside, the doctors were all grouped together talking. Arizona came rushing in, joining them by the nurses station. "Is it true? Is Lexie Grey here in her own memorial hospital? With a wife?"

Jackson spoke up first, "We're not sure. They're running some tests so we'll know soon. And no wife, not yet, but a fiancé." Jackson pointed towards the hospital room containing a tired Maggie Sawyer and a sleeping Lexie Grey doppelgänger.

Arizona looked where Jackson pointed, "Oh damn, she's hot. Way to go, little Grey." Just then, Meredith walked up to them.

"Did the tests come back?"

"The results are in the lab, I sent Wilson down to get them." Jackson explained, "oh speaking of which." Wilson approached with a Manila envelope. Jackson took it and looked at Meredith, "Would you like to do the honors?"

She hesitated, "No, I can't. Just open it."

Jackson opened the envelope and read the results to himself before his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open and he whisper in disbelief, "...It's Lexie." Arizona snatched the paper out of his hands and read it for herself, "Holy shit!"

"No. That can't be right. I buried Lexie. She died in the plane crash..."

"Well according to these results, Lexie Grey is alive and well and in that hospital room right now. Oh wait, I'm sorry, Alex Danvers." Arizona corrected herself, pointing at the name on the paper.

"Who's that woman with her?"

"Oh that's her fiancé," Jackson answered.

"Her what?"

"I know, right? Lexie Grey is Lexie gay," Arizona laughed at her own joke. No one else did.

———

Alex started waking up, startling Maggie. "Hey, babe," is all Maggie could say. A groggy Alex opened her eyes, looked the detective up and down and lazily said, "Who are you?"

Maggie pushed her shoulder and smirked at her, "ha ha very funny."

"Oh, come on. Not even for a second?" Alex gave her a playful smile.

"Nope. Not even a second." She leaned over and kissed her fiancé. It was a deep kiss that said so much. When they parted Maggie whispered, "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Alex just smiled before she looked around, causing her face to drop.

"Where am I? Like what hospital am I in?"

"I think it's called..." Maggie looked around for a name and spotted it on a pen, "Grey Sloan Memorial." At that, Alex's head whipped around to look at Maggie.

"In Seattle? Maggie, did they take my blood?" At this point, the panic in her voice was thick.

"Yeah that's what doctors do. Why? What's going on?"

"Call Kara or the DEO, tell them I need an emergency evac helicopter to Seattle immediately. Or better yet, give me my phone and I'll do it myself."

"Alex, what is going on?" Before Alex could answer, a familiar voice almost gave her whiplash.

"Oh good, you're awake." It was a cold, rehearsed line.

"Meredith, I can explain."

"You two know each other?" Maggie looked between the two, her question ignored.

"Explain what? How you survived? How you let me bury you? How you let Mark die heart broken, thinking he was going to see you again? How you're engaged? To a woman, no less. Yeah, you have a lot to explain," she sighed as angry tears flooded her eyes but she held them from falling. Alex looked down at the forgotten ring on her left hand with a sliver of guilt, but otherwise expressionless. "Lexie, you died and we mourned you. I've had to see your name and be reminded of my dead sister every damn day," Meredith's words were full of so much anger, but she wasn't yelling as Arizona was apologizing and pulling her out of the room. Once the door was closed, Alex turned to Maggie, "Alex, what the fuck?"

"We have to go. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are really appreciated
> 
> catch me on tumblr: @whatever-queer


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the last chapter! It really made writing this chapter easier, so I hope you enjoy

"So who is she?" Amelia asked April as they were looking at scans.

"A ghost from our past," April's words were laced with shock and ice, "Lexie Grey."

"As in..." Amelia vaguely gestured around the room, "Grey?"

"Yup." April popped the 'p' in her response and continued, "You know the plane crash that took Arizona's leg?" Amelia nodded silently, "Well, that's what killed her. Or so we thought and yet here she is. I can't imagine what Meredith is feeling right now."

"Betrayal. Anger. Confusion, probably. I mean, her sister has been raised from the dead with a soon to be wife. What can she fe-" Amelia cuts herself off as she spots something on one of the scan, "Huh. I did not see that before."

"What is it?"

"Look right there," she points to something on the brain scans, "that looks like a tumor on her frontal lobe. It's in a good place, though. Easy in, easy out."

"Does that mean Lexie Grey is going to be staying for a few days?"

"No, I don't think so," at that, April released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "But Alex Danvers is." Amelia gave a smug grin before leaving to go update Alex and Maggie, leaving April to deal with her variety of emotions.

———

"Alex please tell me what's going on," Maggie begged for clarification, "Why are these doctors acting like they know you? Why are they calling you Lexie? And who the hell is Mark?" She was now standing and pacing around the room, trying to figure it all out. Alex patted a spot on the bed, inviting Maggie to sit, which she did hesitantly.

"I was a surgeon here a little more than eight years ago. It was my first real undercover mission. I mean I had done undercover opts that lasted a week max. But after years, we had finally gotten what we needed, so Lexie Grey had to die so I could go back to being Alex Danvers. Originally, the plan was that I would go missing for a while, maybe a year, long enough that people lost interest and moved on. Then I would be found in the woods, or my body would, but a month before we executed the plan, there was a plane crash. The DEO took the opportunity to fake my death there. That woman was... my sister. Or at least that's what she was told. I have history here, that's why I didn't want to come."

"Then why did you?" Maggie said flatly, staring at the floor in front of her, still processing the information she was just given.

Alex paused for a second, just staring lovingly at Maggie, "Because I can't say no to you." This got her fiancé's attention and she could see Maggie melt at Alex's words.

Maggie carefully pressed her lips against Alex's, but this time it was less desperate than their last kiss, it was deeper, softer. The detective broke it off and looked at Alex with so much sincerity, "What ever happens, we're doing this together. Because this," she lifts up Alex's left hand, "is a promise of forever. And I don't break promises."

Alex wasn't used to anyone being there for her no matter what, other than Kara, so she was touched to the point of tears. She opened her arms for Maggie and invited her to lay next to her. They cuddled there in near silence before Alex whispered a "thank you" in Maggie's shoulder.

The moment was ruined by a quick knock on the door, immediately followed by the door opening. Maggie tore herself from Alex and opted to stand next to the bed, holding her love's hand. Amelia walked in with Alex's scans and chart. "Hey, I'm glad you're awake. Just needed to go over some stuff with you."

Alex waved her hand for Amelia to walk forward. "Lemme see them." Alex held out her hand and Amelia hesitantly complied. She held them up to the light to see them better, "Looks like a tumor on my frontal lobe, shallow roots, and the position should make for an easy extraction." Alex handed back the scans, waiting for the doctor to go over the game plan.

"Well... yeah. That's right. We'll be performing the operation tomorrow afternoon, if you give consent." Alex sighed and thought for a second.

"Yeah, okay sure. Let's get that sucker out before it becomes a problem."

"Great I'll just grab the paperwork." Amelia exited and Alex turned to Maggie, "Can you please call Kara for me? Tell her what's going on."

"The brain surgery or everything?" Maggie asked patiently.

"Brain surgery to get her here and everything else when I'm in the OR." When the door opened, they expected Amelia with the paperwork, but instead they were greeted with a more cautious Meredith.

"Here's what you have to fill out." The elder Grey stated dryly. Alex looked up at Maggie, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure," Maggie gave her a chaste kiss and walked towards the door, turning back for a second, "I'll just be outside if you need anything." The door closed and the once previous sisters were met with an uncomfortable silence, which was broken by Mer. "She seems nice."

"She is," Alex said, still staring at the door with a grin. The silence fell once again before she turned her attention to Meredith, "We weren't even that close."

"No we weren't. But you were still my sister, or so I thought you were. I really don't know anymore."

"So Mark...?" She left it open for Meredith to complete.

"Yeah. Derek too."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what? For Derek?" Meredith scoffed with wet eyes.

"And everything else. I didn't think I'd ever be back here. You weren't supposed to learn the truth."

"How did you survive?"

Alex sighed, knowing what she was required to say, "That's classified."

Another scoff, "Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

"That's classified." She hated hiding more from her than she already has and avoided eye contact to make it easier.

"Are you still a doctor?"

"That's cl-"

"Classified. Yeah I get it. What-" Meredith was cut off by Karev bursting through the door. He first looks at Meredith, "I just heard," and then to Alex, "Lexie, oh my god." Is all that was said before Karev grabbed Alex's face and kissed her. She tried to pull away but Karev was oblivious to the fact she wasn't kissing back and only pulled away when he heard an unfamiliar voice clear their throat. When they both looked over at the now opened door, Maggie was leaning on the doorframe looking nonchalant to the untrained eye. But Alex knew that look meant she was ten seconds away from kicking someone's ass.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to rekindle something I thought I lost forever," Karev stated indignantly.

"Oh, my bad. By all means, keep kissing my fiancé, I'll just be here," she spits back sarcastically.

"Your..." Karev looks to Alex who responds by just holding up her hand, showing off the ring, "Oh... so... there's no chance for us?"

Alex just laughed, "There was no 'us' remember? We had a fling. That's it. Now if you'll both excuse me, I have to talk with my fiancé," she articulates the last word and subtly holds out a hand to Maggie, who closes the gap and takes her hand as the two leave. Meredith turned back before she closed the door, "We aren't done talking."

When they were alone again, Maggie spoke, "Kara said she'll be here in the morning to see you before your surgery, but we need to talk about what just happened," she didn't even try to hide her amusement, "I think I just got cheated on," she joked. Alex offered a fake laugh and pushed her shoulder, "He kissed me. It was gross and made me just appreciate your kisses more," Alex gave her a dopey grin and captured Maggie's lips with hers for a quick kiss.

Maggie hummed contently in response, "Good answer. But I need to know who's who."

Alex gave Maggie the general rundown of everyone who passed by her window that she recognized. The question that was burning the tip of Maggie's tongue had already been asked and ignored. She wondered if she should try again and decided that she would. Because Maggie Sawyer doesn't give up on the important stuff.

"Who's Mark?"

Alex's entire demeanor changed instantly, she refused to look at Maggie, "Um... Well, he and I... we we're an on and off thing for a few years."

"Did you love him?" Maggie asked cautiously.

"I thought I did. But what I had with him..." she stared blankly, fidgeting with some loose threads on the blanket as the memories flashed through her head, "it doesn't really matter now. Mark's dead. He died with Lexie Grey."

"I'm sorry, babe." Maggie offered her condolences, still curious, but she didn't press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on tumblr: @whatever-queer


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were out in the hall, Karev was met with a hand hitting the back of his head, "What was that, Karev?"

"I don't know. I was just going with my feelings."

"Well, your feelings were wrong, obviously," Meredith shot back. Arizona joined their conversation, her smile being replaced with confused expression. "What's going on, guys?"

"Karev kissed Lexie," Meredith said deadpan.

"Lexie? As in 'returned from the dead, engaged to a very hot woman,' Lexie?" They both nodded and Arizona laughed, "Wow, that's like a new low of stupid for you, Alex."

"I know..." he said embarrassed.

———

Hours later, Alex and Maggie found themselves talking with Arizona, who was sharing stories of Lexie Grey. She filled Alex in on what's happened since she left and reminisced on some old memories. Maggie just listened to all of it, so enthralled by this previously unknown part of her Alex's past. Though it was just an undercover mission, Alex still had made friends and had good memories from her time in Seattle. Maggie had never seen her so nostalgic.

"And then she turns to my girlfriend at the time, her roommate, and says 'How gay are you? On a scale of one to... gay?'" At this, Maggie is holding her stomach, crying from laughter and Arizona is right there with her. Alex was mortified, but still laughing.

Maggie composed herself enough to speak, wiping her eye, "Oh, so Al, I guess you've always been this graceful with the gay."

"What can I say? I just have a way with words."

Arizona was about to ask Maggie about herself, when her pager went off, "Aw man, this has been fun but now I have to go actually do my job. We'll definitely continue this later because I gotta get caught up on you," Arizona was out the door before Alex could say anything else.

———

The next morning came faster than anyone expected. Alex woke up to find Maggie standing by the window with a thousand yard stare. "Mags?" Alex asked carefully. Maggie was silent for a few seconds before she responded without looking away from the window, "How do I know I won't end up like them?" She finally asked. Alex looked hurt by this question, though she completely understood where it was coming from. Maggie finally looked at her, "How do I know that you won't leave me to mourn you for a mission? Because I don't think I would be able to handle that." The fear and vulnerability in Maggie's words made Alex's heart clench.

"Maggie," Alex started, looking down at the ring on her hand, "a promise of forever, right? And I don't break my promises either. I love you, you're my forever and nothing is going to change that. And besides, I would nev..." Alex started but stopped, looking dazed and moving lazily, she blinked hard a few times, trying to shake whatever was happening. "I would n..." she tried again. At this point, Maggie rushed to her side and grabbed her face, "Hey, Alex, look at me, are you okay?"

Alex blinked one more time, concentrating hard to speak a few words but nothing was coming out. Suddenly, everything started going blurry and eventually black. When Alex closed her eyes, Maggie didn't know what to do so she pressed the call button. But when Alex started seizing, it was obvious they couldn't wait. She threw the door open and yelled for a doctor, panicked, until one came running.

It was a flurry of doctors and machines and before she knew it, they were wheeling Alex's bed away. Maggie was stopped when she tried to follow as one of the doctors stayed behind to explain, "She's being taken up to surgery, unfortunately, you can't go with them. Unless you're a surgeon," Wilson threw in that last line in an attempt to ease the tension. Maggie let out a small laugh, "A cop actually. So if they need security, I'm there."

Wilson laughed politely, "I don't know, is your girl gonna fight back?"

"Yeah, probably," Maggie continued the small talk, trying to ignore the fear she was feeling, as she was led to the waiting room. The doctor left her there and Maggie suddenly remembered something. She pulled out her phone and called Kara, "Hey, change of plans. You need to get down here as soon as you can, they took her up to the OR and–" Maggie couldn't even finish before she heard the dial tone and soon after, the familiar whoosh outside of the building. As she flew past the window, Maggie saw everyone's amazed reaction to the girl of steel. Maggie stood there, facing the elevator expectantly when she heard it open and a bunch of people walked out, looking like they saw a ghost.

Kara was the last to walk out and immediately saw Maggie standing there with her arms folded. Kara rushed up to her, wrapping her in a hug. Maggie hugged her back and was finally able to relax a little since Alex woke up. They separated and Maggie spoke first, "I'm glad you're here."

"Of course, but what happened, why is she in surgery now?"

Maggie replayed everything that had happened so far. The proposal, the car crash, the brain tumor, Lexie Grey. Kara listened to every word, speechless and close to tears when Maggie finished, "When she woke up this morning, we talked about... we were talking and she just started seizing. They had to go operate immediately."

Kara was silent, figuring out what to ask first, "What were you guys talking about?" _Really Kara that's what you go with?_ She internally scolded herself.

Maggie couldn't help but chuckle because of course that's what Kara would ask, "We were talking about..." she thought about what to say for a second, "...our forever."

———

The doctor worked quickly to prep Alex for surgery, "Someone page neuro!" Meredith nearly shouted.

"Neuro is here, what happened?" Amelia rushed through the door and waited for someone to fill her in.

"She started seizing like we feared she would. We have to get that tumor out before it can do any real damage."

"Alright, let's get in there," Amelia commanded after she was done scrubbing in.

———

Arizona visited the waiting room during her lunch, to see if the rumors were true, because Supergirl can't be in the hospital, right? Sure enough, as soon as the waiting area was in view, she saw the iconic red and blue suit with arms around Maggie? Oh we really need to catch up what you've been up to, Alex, she thought to herself. She decided it would've been a bad time to make sure Maggie was alright. So she came back later.

About two hours into the surgery, she walked up to Maggie and Supergirl, wanting to see how they were both doing. At her presence, Maggie stood, expecting bad news.

"Is everything okay?" Maggie's words were heavy with worry.

"Yeah, the surgery is going smoothly," Arizona assured, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Maggie relaxed, "That's very kind of you, Dr. Robbins. I'm okay, thank you," she stepped to the side and gestured to Kara, "Arizona, this is supergirl. Supergirl, Arizona." She introduced them.

Kara stood next to Maggie and shook the doctor's hand, "If there's anything I can do, please just let me know."

"I do have an idea, but I doubt you'd be in the mood for it."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it would be a welcomed distraction."

"Well we do have a ward full of sick kids who could use a hero right about now," Arizona was hesitant to ask.

Kara's eyes lit up, "That would be awesome," she turned to Maggie, "but I won't leave you if you don't want me to."

She got a dimpled grin in response, "No, I'll be good, Supergirl. Go."

Kara nodded, excited to cheer up some kids and followed Arizona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments! And if you want to see something let me know on here or on tumblr, I'd be happy to write it!
> 
> find me on tumblr: @whatever-queer


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a short chapter because I’m trying to get back into writing.

The doctors were performing the operation while discussing the patient below them. The roots of the tumor were deeper than the scans showed, explaining why Alex started seizing and why it was taking longer than expected. Amelia was carefully cutting when she spoke, "So do we know anything about her? What's she doing now?"

"No one has really talked to her except Arizona, but her fiancé is a cop," Wilson offered.

"Oh, a cop? That sounds kinda hot and badass. Looks like Grey likes them dangerous," Amelia quipped, "anything else?"

"She knows Supergirl."

Amelia laughed, "Yeah and I'm best buds with Obama."

"No really, Supergirl hugged and sat with her fiancé. She's in the hospital right now."

"Oh, well that just put a lot more pressure on this going right. I don't know about you guys, but I sure as hell don't want a kryptonian busting down my door because I killed her friend."

“Yeah I probably should’ve mentioned that after you were done...” 

———

Kara followed Arizona to the pediatric ward, after being met with bewildered stares from everyone they passed by. At the nurses station, Arizona grabbed a blank piece of paper and drew a rough sketch map of the floor and went over the path they would be taking. Kara was watching what Arizona was explaining, but found it difficult to listen as she was almost bursting with excitement.

They stopped in front of the first door, "Okay, this is Cooper, he has leukemia which has been tough, but he's been tougher," Arizona explained, "he's pretty shy but I think he'll warm up to you pretty quick." Kara just smiled and nodded her head. 

Arizona knocked and barely cracked open the door, "Hey, buddy, I have a friend here who wanted to say hi." She opened the door fully to reveal the girl of steel herself with her hands on her hips. She strolled in, her hero demeanor staying constant, "Wow! It's so nice to meet you, Cooper!"

The boy lit up at the sight of Supergirl, and he gasped when she said his name, "Supergirl? You know who I am?"

"Of course I do! I heard that your strength gives me a run for my money," she was now standing next to his bed.

"But you can pick up cars and I can't," he said, sounding disappointed in himself.

"Sure I can lift heavy stuff, but what makes a hero so super is the strength in here," she very lightly tapped his heart, "and I can tell you have a lot in there."

The boy got up as much as he could and hugged the hero. They did this with every kid there, and most of the time, Kara forgot why she was in the hospital in the first place. From room to room, her smiled never faltered and would've grown, had it been possible.

When they closed the door to the last kid, Arizona turned to Kara and let out a sigh, “thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to the kids.”

Kara relaxed a little and looked at the clock “well thank you for keeping my mind off my sister for a few hours. It really was a good distraction.”

Arizona nudged Supergirl playfully, “just let me know if you need anymore good distractions,” the hero blushed just enough to be noticed, “oh no not like that,” Arizona tried correcting herself, “I mean not that I haven’t, you know, but I didn’t think you were but if you are I’m uh gonna go take care of some sick tiny humans now.” They were both red in the face and Kara was giggling, not being used to the receiving end of embarrassed rambles.

Maggie noticed the grin Kara was sporting as she walked back into the waiting area, “how were the kids?” Kara snapped out of the light daze she was in, still processing what happened with Arizona, “They were amazing, like usual.”

“Yeah that’s not how I usually describe kids, but I’m glad you had a good time. They’re finishing up on Alex, she should be out any time now.” Maggie felt a buzzing in her pocket and pulled out Alex’s phone. 

“Extraction team en-route.”

“What extraction team?” Maggie was panicked. Alex must’ve called the DEO. “Retreat. Send them back.”

The line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always hmu on tumblr @whatever-queer


End file.
